Long Winters Dream
by roughewn
Summary: Sometimes all the supposed happiness in the future is only a long winters dream and all you ever needed was people in the past to wake you from it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it's characters, or it's story. Only this little piece.

Long Winter's Dream

Suffused.

That was the only word that could describe the late afternoon. The snow made it so I think. Big, fat, soft, wet flakes that fell gently to earth. The trees where lined in the pale white stuff that clung to everything. Even my hair, black as pitch, was ringed in a halo of white.

Ha, a halo! Like I'm some kind of angel. Some years back I wouldn't have scoffed so much at the idea. Time, however, changes things. I'm still true to myself, but... more willing to slay and forget. A notion that would have terrified me when I was younger.

It seemed so long ago. Fifteen, hell even sixteen, wide eyed and willing to do anything no matter the cost. Jump into danger without a thought! Let my emotions and feelings show to prove I wasn't afraid! HA! Such foolish things the young do. That kind of reckless behavior worked far more often than it should have. Looking back I'm surprised we all didn't die a thousand times over. The gods must love us.

I miss them. All of them. The last time I saw them will be etched in my thoughts for all eternity and into the next.

1&1/2 yrs of fighting, killing, people dying, and even some saved. Our ragtag group had finally used tactics to beat the very evil that tore everyone's lives apart. Still, without all of our reckless fury of emotions I doubt we would have won.

All that was left was the Jewel. That damn iridescent pink innocuous looking marble sized stone. "Only the pure of heart can rightfully wield it", "Only an unselfish wish can be made of it"...what a whole load of crap! Well not all of it, most of the legends where fair, not any where totally accurate.

There is no such thing as an unselfish wish. A wish is selfish. It's what our heart desires for ourselves or others. The whole thing was a stupid riddle. One that I had figured out after taking a college course online. I ditched conventional school during my first year in high school and took online classes. It not only allowed me to earn my degree all year long when I was home, but I could take advanced classes from the college sponsoring the GED course as well.

Anyway, back to subject. The class was "Art in Ancient Literature", interpretation and understanding of every kind of varying subject and form. The best part was the day the professor's notes mentioned that the easiest way to understand all the works in his class was to think of them as riddles. If you did not solve the riddle, you would not unlock the understanding. The 'true' meaning.

I finally 'broke down' the story of the Jewel and discovered the secret. On that black, dead battlefield full of despair and hope I took the cursed object gone black and turned it pink with only my touch. Looking around to my pained friends I held it out in my open palms and looked to the dark gray sky. Speaking with a firm voice I yelled to the heavens, "To all the gods that will listen, let this soul be at rest within the body it was born, and the heritage be passed to its rightful heirs."

There, not a wish, a command. Not for me or anyone else around me, but for the sacred soul inside. In the span of a breath it was gone, just gone. The first caretaker of the Jewel was across the field from me and the second after it left my hand a white soul ripped from her body and slammed into mine. Sending me roughly 4 yards backwards into a tree. I looked up quickly as her body disintegrated in an invisible wind. A mirage leaving your eyesight, she was just gone, silently. My soul was whole, it felt weird quite frankly.

As we gathered together in a group I felt a burning in my heart, and it vibrated my bones as it welled up inside of me. With a painful gasp I glowed...yeah..._glowed_. I mean, really, who the hell just starts glowing pink! With a sudden and terrifying realization I cursed. How in the seven hells had I not even thought to check my family tree in all these years. I was a descendant of the Jewels original host. Unbelievable. Nothing like a powerful untrained priestess to freak everyone out.

That's how I left them. Not a force sending me back to my time, not a will that let me stay there forever. The power. The power I wielded that I could barely control. The demons and half-demons who where on our side and almost killed by their friend. Me. The humans whose own life forced was being tamped by the sheer strength of my aura. The Pain, the Anguish, the Confusion, the Love, and the Tears. It was the only thing I saw on their faces as they ran from the area while the rain suddenly poured from the sky. They heard my parting goodbye on the wind, "Go, I Love You."

It gives me chills to this day.

What am I to have sent loyal friends that would die for me running?

The Shikon Miko.

Who am I?

Kagome Higurashi.

Which brings me to the snow currently falling on me. Who knew that at the end of February it could still snow a foot! The states are so weird. Appalachian mountains to be exact. Somewhere in West Virginia I think, at least at the moment. So what pray tell am I doing here? Well I did finally leave Feudal Japan, and then Japan as well.

Youngest in my group here in the states. I hit the ground running as soon as I finally left the well. Finished school, achieved my college courses, and then breezed through internship. At 20 years old I had acquired a job with a world renowned group that studied, wrote, translated, taught, and recorded folk lore. Including every fairy tale, legend, and myth. I was thrilled. The work we did was funded by private folks, and governments alike.

The Appalachian mountain range had the most amazing tales and traditions dating back to the Indians native to these parts. We where to hike up and down the range, on this great trail that goes along the it. _(A/N:If you didn't know, such a trail does exist there.) _ Talking to out of the way locals, and studying the information we gathered from the area before we set out hiking. This was my kind of thing. Totally. Group of 5 people and I was the 'Alpha'. Had this camping stuff _down_.

I had worked hard to obtain special licensing to carry a bow. I found an ancient and obscure loophole in Japan to carry one as a weapon. Since it was government issued most other governments allowed me a special permit when we where out in the woods like this. The US had been a little unhappy with the idea, but over 5 different government licenses and clean records from each persuaded them to give at least a hunting license to a working alien. I was told by officials that there was only a few animals in season to hunt, then the local next in line whispered that out in the ridge it was fine to hunt whatever you could catch if you where starving. With a wink his way I thanked him and left. It was that way everywhere around the world in the wood. You live and die by the law of the wood. Kill if your in danger, and hunt if your hungry.

The dedicated group gave a ton of flack my way about the bow until the time I killed a rabbit at over 90 yards. Our food supply had been destroyed by a bear the time we where in Canada, and we where days out from the nearest post. I was never doubted or questioned as I led them back to base and kept them fed on the three day journey.

Wild wood out there. The natives connected to the earth and animals. No surprise to find a pack of demon wolves. I met them in the middle of the night once. They where honored by my visit. They honored the local shaman women who kept the heritage alive. So they found my spiritual power to be a once in a lifetime honor. I took from them the stories of their heritage, the ones no human would ever know, to put in my book. A work of literature I planned to pass on to my children and other demon clans who where still strong. They were so few. There lives needed to be preserved and passed on.

Which was why we were out here. Rich heritage in these parts, and unknown to my human companions, full of small and thriving demon clans. I suggested coming here after the Canadian wolf tribe gave me the names of a few known groups. And with tons of human history in these hallowed mountains the sell was an easy one.

So, here I was, in the snow on the cusp of dusk looking for some glen behind a natural stone shelf that supposedly jutted out from the earth like a tilted tower. Apparently. The last demon clan I ran into gave me directions, but I was beginning to question their accuracy.

Unreal. Only I could get lost without actually being lost. I mean I know where I am and how to get back to the group, but I'm completely unable to find my way to a group of demons. Crap.

Ok, regroup my thoughts, take a deep breath, and send my senses out to find the...dog demon? No, I must have felt that wrong. These are raccoons. Huh, it's definitely a dog! Weird. Wait, it's pushing on my own aura?

No way. It can't be.

No fucking way.

I ran up a small embankment to a large boulder half hidden in the dirt and stood on top of it. Before my ever widening eyes stood none other than Sesshoumaru. For all his elegance even his eyes held a ridiculous amount of surprise. I never thought I'd see him again.

We stared at each other for many silent minutes while the snow fell on our bodies. He looked like a hiker! I would have laughed if not so shocked. He eyed the compound bow strapped to my person and smirked. The small action brought me out of my stupor and I gave a weak smile and a tilt of my head at the large hunting knife strapped to his belt. Not quite his swords, but an efficient weapon none the less.

"Lord Sesshoumaru.", I nodded my head. Honorifics where due with so few left.

"Shikon Priestess Kagome.", He nodded back.

I was shocked he bothered to honor me such at all. I stared at him, for once in my life lost for words. He thankfully rescued me from myself.

"You're alive."

"Oh, haha! Yeah guess no one ever really told you about me."

"You stayed after Naraku was defeated."

I blinked before I realized his statement was was also a leading question. "Ah, well, you know I couldn't control my powers"

"Yes", he took a few steps in my direction.

"

"You also know I traveled the land seeking wisdom from demon and priestess alike to train me in control." I took a few steps toward him.

"Of course." He recalled the few times he had come across her during that time.

One step closer.

"Once I mastered that, I could finally cross the well one last time."

"One last time?", Ah so he did know about the well.

"I sealed it myself. I'd spent 8 months straight training without going home. Not once did I see my companions. I had my last belongings sent to all of them as my last goodbye. Then, I closed it."

"Interesting."

We stepped closer.

"Interesting? I suppose. They had to move on, life is too short in their time. I saw their lives unfold without me and made the decision."

"I took the fox kit as a close adviser upon his maturity. My best spy to date. Though he couldn't find you."

My mouth opened silently as we finally came a mere foot away from each other. Shippo, my parting 'gift' to Sesshoumaru. I had him sent to the Lord with a scroll from myself asking him in his infinite grace and wisdom to find a suitable teacher for my son. Shippo was the only one who didn't leave my side. He followed me, at a great distance mind you, for a great time until I got my powers under control. I cried for days when I sent him away with Kouga to Sesshoumaru's. I was no fool. I could not raise him.

"Is he alive?"

Sesshoumaru blinked but didn't scoff at me. "He is a full blood."

I smiled more than I had in years, and let out a breath I've been holding for longer. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. You didn't have to help him, or me. Let alone take him in yourself. I'm so highly honored." I bowed to him.

"I am the honored one.", and the greatest Taiyoukai I have EVER met bowed to me.

"Uh, oh please don't bow... gee how embarrassing. Really I don't know why your honored!", I turned a shade of pink that had nothing to do with my powers.

"Walk with me. Raccoons?"

It took me a second to understand he was asking about what I had been looking for prior to our meeting. "Yes, I think I got shotty directions."

"You are very close. Forgive my excessive amount of talking but I will tell you why I'm so honored."

"I'm very grateful you are even taking the time to speak with me. I know that these matters aren't usually something you handle. Thank you for indulging me."

Sesshoumaru nodded simply, "Your son stood at my door with Prince Kouga and he never let his head fall in shame. I questioned him about you and even berated his existence attaching himself to a mortal woman. Not once did he flinch or back down. He was so proud to call you his mother. I decided that a demon with that much conviction about something should be trained by me. His heritage is wide known as the last of the red fox in that area. Yet his mother was always wide known as the Shikon Priestess. In your training I watched you save demon and human alike. To this day your name is spoken with reverence among the demon tribes and clans and blessings are given to your son in your honor. I am seen as the demon who bridged the gap between the two worlds."

"Two worlds? Human and demon? Really."

He noted the sarcasm at the last word. "I accepted a human woman's son. The woman who was the most powerful priestess to have ever walked the earth. Who raised a full demon child not her own because she wanted to. Who helped everyone regardless of race. Then asked the hated full demon brother of her best friend to take care of her son where she could no longer do so. Shippo became a beacon of the future. He could talk to humans and settle things while having the full confidence and attention of demons because of his blood and high status. He may be my best spy, but he is our best liaison."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. Thank you for more than I could ever thank you for.", I said somberly. My emotions fried from all the worry over the years. "I'm glad it benefited you as well. You did save my life on more than a few occasions back in the day."

He smirked at that, "I've always wondered what was so special about you that you could pull a demon sword from the tomb. I just had to find out and that can't be done if your dead."

"That's true!", I laughed, "Oh, I'm not interrupting your evening am I?"

"No, I have been asked here to help this clan. There is something that is poisoning the babies and numbers are lower every year. The leader is unsure and very old. He refuses to let the young ones expand their powers enough to integrate into local society. If they did the clan would have access to human things that could pinpoint the problem. I think they are at least 300 years behind in their evolution to integration."

I whistled low, "Mnn, not good. They could die out that way. A Canadian wolf tribe suggested them to me. Perhaps they where hoping I could help as well."

He stopped and looked down at me, "You aren't here to help them?"

"I'm documenting demon customs, lives, stories, everything. I hope to compile it and pass it on to all major clans as a living record so traditions and even demons don't die out. Humans have their historians and such. I want to be the demon races."

"I'm very thankful for you Priestess."

He actually smiled at me before walking away. A fleeting, yet honest smile. I jogged up to him in my sparkly stupor. "Why?"

"No one else, not even demons, care. We know it should be done. But no one is willing. I have finally taken up the task of caring for all the clans. They tell their regional administrators and in turn they contact me for assistance."

"King of the world eh milord?"

"You sound like the half breed."

I laughed for the second time that day. "Do you ever talk to him?" I know he is alive somewhere. I got a postcard last year for my birthday from somewhere in China that simply said, 'Why don't you just SIT for your birthday?' Better to leave it cryptic if he was wrong. I would know what it meant.

"More often then I thought possible or would care for. I did not know he contacted you."

"I got a cryptic post card last year for my birthday. I didn't respond though. I guess he figured he got the year wrong. Though how he got my address is beyond me."

"He would have kept that secret close." We walked for a short time before he asked, "Why didn't you write back?"

"I", could I even say? It would sound so stupid to most people. "I let him go already, 500 years in the past." I paused. "It felt weird to think about him just showing up."

"Coward."

"Lazy asshole.", I shot back. My hands on my hips and my face set in a scowl. How dare he call me a coward!

He stopped to glare at me and growl, "What!"

"You heard me high and mighty.", I said while I rounded on him face to face. "You have had centuries to connect to your own blood and instead you make new with my son. Don't get me wrong, " I said holding my hands up, "I am grateful beyond measure. However, you had in your possession a half-demon of prominent heritage to take up your cause with humans and half-demons alike. And you didn't even bother to bring him into your clan. His own clan, by birth. Oh, before you growl at me I realize that for a half-blood clan is not a right by birth but by honor."

His stare, though deadly, only made my blood run hot. Outside of the hiker clothing he was, at that moment, the picture of the demon I knew. Furious and indifferent golden eyes, hard and dark heritage marks, soft stark silver white hair, and a solid stance. I always was awestruck by that power of his, even with his hair in a long thick plait down his back I could still see _Him_.

I'm also fairly certain that in that moment he saw the same insolent, loud mouthed human that defied him way too much. For his aura got cold and his eyes got darker. To him I must have looked exactly the same with my own dark long hair in a plait, hands on hips, eyes wide with anger, face in a pout, and attitude written all over my aura. My own hiking attire being the only thing not indecent on me.

In the quiet that glorious peaceful snow fell. Not a sound but its soft landing about our persons.

Well, as long as you couldn't feel demon aura's. Sesshoumaru's was full on no holds bar, I am here. Everyone within a few miles could probably feel it. To a priestess like me it felt like a roaring in my ears.

He pressed his aura harder.

I stood my ground. I didn't even let my aura show above a whisper. By the look suddenly on his face, he immediately took my respect.

He looked away and the trance, as it where, was broken. I even think a bird chirped out of sheer relief. "So, you don't use your powers to gain respect or honor."

"Never did."

"It's nice to know some legends are true.", he continued walking on, "and that my reasons for liking you were well founded."

I let him walk on. I was grounded to the spot. A stone on the landscape. He actually said he liked me. What the hell was that? Professional observation, or a personal one.

"Priestess, the glen is over this last ridge."

I could only nod like a dumb bobble head doll. Our group had camped together on a few occasions but not once had he commented outwardly on his thoughts of me. Time may change a person but really, he had to be working on 1,000 years old! I highly doubt the last 500 was what did it.

So I followed him. Sometimes, I severely question my sanity.

We entered the glen and after brief introductions Sesshoumaru got to the task he was here for while I listened and jotted everything down in my notebook. The Raccoon leader had given a brief and thorough overview of their history, his thoughts on integration, the sickness. I took every piece of information, giving my own thoughts in on the discussion as well. Whatever Sesshoumaru thought of my talking he didn't comment. He would only nod once and continue. Arrogant sexy prick.

Yeah, that's right. I still think he's sexy. Even when he's being a complete dominant male prick. I have a problem with 'bad' men.

Just as we wrapped up our preliminary findings what should happen? Well the same thing that always happens when I think my life is going great.

Strange things.

Yup, strange things happen just when I'm beginning to be happy with the life I'm leading. Pulled down a well, Naraku, receiving my powers, the list is endless really. Now I can add one more.

Hawk demons.

Ok, so no big deal normally but they don't travel in flocks. So a huge flock of super large hawk demons raises the hairs on my neck. They flew by in the exact direction of none other than my camp with my human group. Of course. Cause nothing could be normal for me.

"Shit. I'm sorry.", I apologize weakly before letting my full aura surround me. The raccoon demons hissed with the serge. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes like he was absorbing the feeling. With a low crouch I pushed off the ground in a flurry of snow and wind to land in the tall evergreen nearby. The top most branches mind you. Sesshoumaru followed, with a lot less effort I noticed. Damn him. Before I died I swore I would be able to do that without having to use all my power so I could keep my aura masked.

My annoyance was short lived. For the birds were circling directly above the camp, and slowly spiraling down. "Ugh, why me." I sighed, grabbing my walkie from my belt. "Foxtrot one take shelter, take shelter, take shelter." I said firmly, but to my surprise calmly. This was the first time since the well that I had to defend humans from demons. I thought for sure I'd have hyperventilated.

"Shelter won't save them."

"Nope, but the emergency shelter I designated will let me shoot an arrow at the birds without the humans seeing it. I don't camp anywhere I can't hide them from what I may have to do."

Sesshoumaru had the grace to look impressed. That's right, I am amazing! Ah ha! If only I felt it.

Unclipping my bow I notched an arrow and took my stance. Looking across the tree line I sighted my targets in the growing dark. Bow raised. Aim sure, breath stilled. I brought energy from myself down my arm into the arrow and as I breathed out I let go. My energy and arrow going at the same moment.

The bow sang with release, the arrow whizzed silently through the air. The purifying power expanding right before the flock to kill them all. Swiftly. I let my arm fall to my side with bow in hand. I closed my eyes and said a prayer. An entire flock of rare demons gone. I prayed that wasn't the entire clan. In that same prayer, I hoped that it was. If demon hawks took to flock, something was wrong with them. Sesshoumaru kindly confirmed that.

"Human teens killed a whole nest. Clan killed their family."

"Gruesome, but fair law."

Sesshoumaru raised a perfect brow. Most humans didn't see demon law as fair. I didn't like it. I respected it. "Yes. However, they killed more. I had slated them to be punished."

"So I hadn't killed them wrongly.", I heaved a sigh. I was reckless. Sesshoumaru had every right to kill me for the slaughter.

"You are a priestess with a large conscience. Don't doubt the kill.", He turned to jump off the branch. "Though if I hadn't marked them you could have been in trouble."

Damn demon. There is no such thing as a true compliment from him. Of course I did something wrong. Ass.

"All clear, find my arrow would ya? I'll fill in details later.", I clipped into my walkie.

"Gotcha Gome.", came the female voice on the other end.

"Gome?", Sesshoumaru queried when we touched the ground.

"They don't know my real name. Just in case something like today happened."

Sesshoumaru nodded. I figured he would get it. Since I knew in my heart that one day I would run into him. He would know me as Kagome, Shikon Priestess. Secretly that's the woman I wanted to be known as. As simply another human, I wasn't truly Kagome. I, a priestess for humans, felt at home with demons. Demons who knew the name of the Shikon Priestess.

"Oh hey!", I jumped on the balls of my feet. "What's your last name Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He looked at me blankly.

"I'm heading back to camp and if I run into you again with my group I'll call you by your last name. It's a thing I picked up from an American friend."

"Taisho.", he gave me a look that said 'how did you not know this? You lived with my brother for years.'

I decided not to answer the silent question. "K, thanks." I waved to the raccoon with a smile, pulled my aura back to 'barely there' like most priestess alive these days and turned to leave.

The raccoon leader spoke softly in a gravely voice, "Honored Shikon Priestess." He bowed as did all the others around them.

I stopped in my tracks for like the fifth time that night. How did he know that? One of the most isolated clans I have ever met. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. Since my voice wouldn't work I simply bowed my thanks and left once again.

Sesshoumaru followed me in silence. We walked almost halfway back to my camp before his strong hand found my shoulder. I stopped, but I couldn't look at him. To know about the Shikon Priestess is one thing, to have seen her is another. I bring danger. Just look at my track record. I'm like a walking tornado. I'm always destructive and on occasion deadly.

He finally pulled my shoulder lightly back so I would look at him. He took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up to his. The snow had stopped. I could look into his eyes without flakes dropping in them. His eyes looked like they glowed in the near darkness. I could cry. So I did, just a single tear. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Your son told your tales. All of them. Of every single adventure and good deed you had ever done for every race. I have heard them all more than once. So you can imagine how easily the stories have spread. He still tells everyone that he meets something about you. He compares every situation that he comes across to something that you and your group did back then. You do not bring death. You should be far prouder of your station."

"My aura is followed by evil Sesshoumaru. Everyone wants it, for good or evil. I'm like some damn neon sign. You can't miss me, my energy and power is unmistakable. No other priestess is as strong." My voice had risen and my fists clenched. I was almost to the point of quivering. "It's not right Sesshoumaru." I just pulled from him and ran to my camp.

I know he didn't understand my parting words but I couldn't explain it to him right then. For all my fury and sadness I barely heard what he had said to me. His tenderness and steely gaze took my body by storm. I know. Weak human. I just couldn't help it, I'm a red blooded young woman who hasn't had a boyfriend since my pseudo fling with Inuyasha. Pathetic right? For all of my ambition I hadn't even bothered looking for a relationship. A man to fill the void that is apparently live and well. Gods help me I wanted to wrap my arms around him and let his embrace comfort me. Sesshoumaru. Killing perfection, and I wanted to cuddle.

Perhaps I need my head checked.

Or a male. I didn't say man, since I hold no illusions that I would probably not be able to have a relationship with a normal human. Only a half-breed or gods help me a full-blooded demon could be at my side through everything. However, that notion is a double edged sword and son of a bitch if it's not sharp! The demon race may suit me better than modern humans, but I would be the ultimate prize for said demon as well. Most powerful priestess as your mate. Status of said demon goes through the roof. I think only Sesshoumaru can top me in status within that world.

I just want to hide.

Instead I gave a hasty explanation to my group about the whole 'hide there's danger' thing. One they didn't really buy. Unfortunately they saw the huge demons quite clearly before I told them to take shelter. Then, while fishing my arrow out of the top of a tree they where very excited to show me the foot and a half long hawk feather stuck to it. Unbelievable. The one time there is evidence.

I dismissed it with lies that the monk would have been proud of. Once everyone was in the tent and sleeping I took my normal post by the fire and looked up at the slowly clearing night sky. I loved being outside of Japan for this reason. For all the large cities here you could still find an expanse of night sky with beautiful stars. Not nearly as bright as the past, but still amazing. This trip was suppose to be the crowning glory on my future. The first large expedition that the team I was in actually got to see through from beginning to end.

To my dismay it could end for me a whole lot sooner. You could be locked up for saying you saw a hawk as big as a small one seat plane. I couldn't let my friends be put away.

I clutched the leather pouch in my lap and closed my eyes, moving my gaze to the fire. Sesshoumaru sat down next to me. He had watched us all evening. I had begun to wonder when he would appear. He didn't say anything at first, just stared at the fire with me for a great while. When he finally spoke he was still looking at the flames and his voice was that soft baritone that he only ever used with Rin.

"Don't you sleep?"

I knew what he was really asking, "I sleep outside unless the weathers bad, then I use my own pup tent."

He nodded shortly. "You know you will have to do it.", he said motioning to the pouch in my hands.

"I know.", my voice weak.

So what was in my clutches? A few select herbs. Normally very harmless by themselves. The mixture acted like a muscle relaxant in demons. Gave them a good buzz too. Not in humans. The mix was too strong for their metabolism and it created a void of memory. For lack of a better name it was commonly called a memory potion. Stew in hot water and mix the 'tea' with something else or drink alone. The effects were almost immediate and the drinker would find themselves in a quick drunken stupor till they fell asleep. Once they woke up the last day or so would look like a fuzzy clouded dream. You know the ones. You know you had a dream and can vaguely recall some events but nothing is clear and the events are scrambled.

That's how you get humans to forget what they saw. I have never had to do it, but I always carried the herbs. Remember me saying I had become more willing to 'slay and forget'. Here was the proof. Killed a hawk demon clan and erase my human friends memories. I feel like a monster. Who am I to decide someone else's life. 

Oh, that's right. The Shikon Priestess. Wielder of the power of men and gods, and protector of every sacred creature. Human to demon and everything in between.

I hate my job. I love my life though.

"I used it on Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru's sudden words snapped my eyes to his face. "What." I said softly.

He only turned to me and grabbed the back of my head, pulling my forehead to rest against his. After the second of shock I relaxed into him. He wanted to share something with me that was too hard to put into words. It's not like a mind meld ok. Everyone's center is generally the middle of their forehead. Hence the reason demons have their marks there. Now a priestess with enough power can actually 'see' the emotions of the person she is touching centers with. Like flowing faces and colors in the wind. Sesshoumaru would know this. What he didn't know is that I could 'see' more than just the emotions of the moments he chooses to show me. I could actually hear the events and sometimes see what they saw in brief moments that floated by. I'd only tried this once or twice, and never with a being as strong as him.

Our eyes closed and I sought out his inner beast as he reached out to my soul. The effect was like jumping into the ocean and staying under. I could feel his dog taking my soul and leading it through the watery haze. I heard his father say 'who do you have to protect' and heard an infant cry. Izuyai's beautiful face ghosted by my vision. It felt like he was trying to get her to let Inuyasha be raised by him. His right to do so. A young pre-teen Inuyasha is getting worked out hard. Sesshoumaru is clearly in charge. Training with swords, clanging metal being forced so hard I can almost feel the shock from it. It quickly passes to a much older Inuyasha, about the age I remember. I feel the tension from him and even some pride from Sesshoumaru. I actually smell the tea being served, its the memory potion. This feels like Inuyasha getting his final test before being named clan. The high expectations and anticipation. What should have been a feeling of relief as he drinks it turns to a heavily fallen heart. Inuyasha passes out, I see his body hit the floor in a swirl of red as it evaporates before my vision. Swiftly the feeling of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's auras clash around me. It's another battle between the brothers. Sesshoumaru is trying to bring out Inuyasha's beast, but he isn't letting it surface. This same feeling is replayed over and over until is fades into a gray fog.

I feel the familiar tug of being 'pulled' from the water. I sighed feeling a little empty from the loss of Sesshoumaru's inner beast. I finally open my eyes and look at him. He's already turned away with his face to the sky.

"Even a half-demon should not have succumbed to the tea. I never heard him mention ever being near you for more than a few minutes. How did you erase... well you from his memories. That is near impossible."

"I had a magi from the deserts mix it with some of my blood. He used ancient magics of his to infuse the tea. If it worked, Inuyasha would forget everything that had me in it."

"Why?"

"He was taught how to control his demon and use it. His human side however kept getting in the way."

"Ah, self preservation from the feeling of being taken over. That's why you can't bring him in as your brother. He has yet to earn the right since he can't get past the memory potion and remember his training."

Sesshoumaru only nodded. Oh gods! I had called him a 'lazy asshole' earlier! Why do I always open mouth and insert foot? I sighed heavily and looked at the Taiyoukai. I so owed him an apology. I didn't know him and he didn't know the woman I'd become in the last few years. He's only heard the stories my son had told him.

"Sesshoumaru?", my voice was a little weaker than I would have liked. "I'm sorry about the whole 'lazy asshole' thing. Ever since I came back my whole existence was to get my degree in the modern world so I could still play a part like I had in the feudal era. This job is the perfect fit and I'm so close to being able to do this on my own and not worry about my friends and it is just falling apart! I mean how am I suppose to explain to the raccoons that after 500 years of supposedly not aging, the Shikon Priestess is slowly dieing a mortal death? I just want to be a priestess to the clans and people and be a successful woman in the modern world. I'm failing terribly."

Sesshoumaru had finally turned to look at me. His face blank but his eyes full of expression. Which expression I wasn't sure. He gave a light sigh and simply said, "You have never failed."

He then took out a heavy white cloak from his pack that was beside him and standing briefly, wrapped himself up in it. I watched him as he finished securing it and putting the overly large hood over his head before sitting back down looking just like he did so very long ago.

Shaking my head at how easily he commanded a conversation I too grabbed for my nearby pack. I had a cloak just like his only in a dark shade of blue. It was the only thing I had bought and kept from the Feudal Era. Very heavy, super thick, one tie about the neck, and a few toggles inside. The hood was very big so that when pulled over it completely covered your face and left an opening under your chin. I could keep very warm near the fire, even in the 20° weather.

Following his example I sat down in my previous spot next to him. Behind us was a huge fallen tree which we used for a backrest. I often wondered how Sesshoumaru could sleep like this until I was forced to do so as well. Traveling alone is dangerous and sitting up allows you to be quick. My group never really asked about it and I never gave an explanation.

The next morning proved to be warmer. The kind of day that melts snow. Sesshoumaru and I sat by the fire while the tea brewed. My group would be waking up soon and the warmer weather would make it easy to let them sleep off the potions effects outside. It wasn't long before Mia came out of the tent stretching and yawning something about good clean living. She stopped mid down stretch to openly gawk at us.

"Wow."

I rolled my eyes. Of course one look at Sesshoumaru would have the same effect as usual. "You can stop staring at him Mia." I teased lightly.

"Wha? Well, I am staring at him but mostly at the two of you."

My brows lowered. "The two of us?"

"You just look like you belong together. Your sitting the same, wearing clothes that are very similar, and your hair is plaited the same way! I have never met anyone that does it the same as you Gome. None of your other tattooed friends gave me the same feeling as when I look at the two of you together."

Now Mia might have a sixth sense about these things. Her hunches and first impressions have yet to be wrong. Today however I think her brain might have froze a little. They had all seen a few demons I had met and assumed as most people do that their markings were tribal tattoos. So why did Sesshoumaru of all demons made us look like we should be a couple?

"We do not.", I argued.

"More importantly," she smiled, "how is it you always find men in the middle of the woods!"

I smiled, "This is Taisho. An old friend actually."

Sam came out followed by Duncan and Tria. All of them stared with shock while Sesshoumaru and I exchanged the same exasperated look. "Wow." They all chorused.

"Not you too!", I moaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Tea is ready.", Sesshoumaru spoke evenly.

I sighed and looking at him motioned my group to the fire and held out the cups while he served. Everyone went about morning business quickly before retrieving the cups and joining the circle about the fire. The group gabbed about this and that while Sesshoumaru and I sat silently. It took only minutes after the cups became empty for them to sway and slowly fall to sleep. We laid them down and covered them with the sleeping bags from the tent.

"Now what?", I sighed.

"Patrol."

Ah good. Something to keep my mind off things. He led a half pace ahead while I followed. The patrol took us in a vague circle around the sleeping group. Sesshoumaru thankfully kept it silent and short and in no time we stood by the fire once again. I grabbed a drink while Sesshoumaru moved behind me to his pack and took out some jerky. I watched him eat it slowly and the horny part of my brain suddenly kick started. All I could think as the cool water slid down my throat was how much I wanted to see that mouth wrap around something on me. I had to shamefully close my eyes and calm my heartbeat before he caught on to my totally inappropriate thoughts.

Breath in, breath out, put cap on canteen. Good, your looking normal girl. Now swallow... ok, nothing like a mini pep talk to make you feel crazy. I now have a new immediate goal in life. Get laid ASAP since I can't even watch a male eat without getting undone.

I finished my little inner monologue just in time to hear Sesshoumaru tell me we would circle slowly out on the next round of patrol. I nodded quickly in agreement and checked on my group. They where out like a bunch of drunken sailors. Perfect.

Then, once again, what should happen?

Strange things.

Oh, what God did I ever piss off? A very angry aura flooded over my senses and it was tinged with the beginnings of something evil. Great. Let's just add this to my list, why the hell not. The low growl next to me let me know exactly what Sesshoumaru thought about the demon. My reaction to the actual sight of the thing was harsher than that though.

A deformed black bear with a mouth full of poison. It's aura washing out in waves of black. That last bit was the straw that broke the camels back. It felt just like Naraku's. Much weaker, but still that same evil feeling that only comes from those that feed off the lives of others. I felt my anger come to the surface and break free, my hair came out of my plait in a flurry of wind that swirled around me as my barrier expanded from my person to enclose my sleeping group.

The action made Sesshoumaru's beast come out in self preservation. The glorious white dog as big as a three story building. He leapt first to tackle the beast and I walked slowly to the fray so as not to get in the way. I had forgotten how imposing and beautiful the dog was. Pounce, swipe, stalk, snap. He went at that bear fiercely until he received a bite in the shoulder. Of course the stupid bear had to run right through Sesshoumaru's claws to bite him.

The bear collapsed but was not close to dead. The animal it was had died in that moment but the evil refused. Sesshoumaru stood back in a snarl, his shoulder bleeding in glops upon the trampled melting snow. If male pride wouldn't have been hurt I would have ended it before Sesshoumaru had a chance to transform. Reckless males. My eyes never left the gruesome bear and my stride was steady. Raising my right hand waist level I summoned a ball of energy and flung it to the heart of the beast. With a screeching roar it exploded across the forest leaving little beast bits about. Huh, another exploding demon. Damn chemicals in the modern world had evil things absorbing their qualities. Gone are the days of simple purification and clean disintegration. Evil things now exploded.

Time to clean up. That ridiculous thought made my blood boil hotter. Evil that could go hand in hand with human chemicals. Corruption of souls that happened everyday only fed things like this. I wanted to purify the whole world. I turned sharply to face Sesshoumaru's demon, my hair and clothes still whipping about me furiously. With a wave of my hand I threw a barrier at Sesshoumaru and with the other I brought forth a pink disk of energy that grew to encompass the gory mess. In the instant it was large enough I let my hand fall and the disk ascended sharply to the surface of the earth. The impact disintegrated the bits and sent the loose snow up in a hazy flurry. The surrounding forest looked like a UFO had landed, but missed smashing any trees.

Sesshoumaru had transformed into his human form and was staring directly at me. I let the barrier protecting him from my purifying powers down. Closing my eyes for a second I let my powers settle and my aura calm. When I opened my eyes I came face to face with the dark red eyes of Sesshoumaru. His intense gaze made me swallow hard. What was he doing looking at me like a meal? It creeped me out for a millisecond until I saw his bleeding shoulder.

Now taking hold of any Taiyoukai without permission is a death wish. Doing so when they are hurt will insure your death will be painful. Yet for all this knowledge the first thing I did was move his now loose silky hair away from the injury to get a better look. A circle of teeth around his shoulder was deeper than I had hoped. Without thinking I tore at his buttons and removed his shirt letting it fall to the ground. I grasped the wound and used my power to heal it without frying his beast. Sesshoumaru wasn't thrilled in the least. He snarled at me, his eyes still blood red. Ah, there I'm done!

Triumphant I looked into his eyes and smiled. I was very proud of myself truthfully. What I saw in his eyes was anything but thanks. It wasn't hate either though. It looked like lust. Honest to the Gods lust. His stance, his walk towards me. Wait! I backed up till I hit a tree. I should run or something. No, running would only egg on the beast in him for the chase. Ok, think girl, how do you get him to reign his beast in. Obviously it was in control.

Blank.

Crap. I can't think of anything, especially when such a hunky male was stalking you like his prey. I got flushed the minute his hand rested aside my head on the tree. I most certainly heated up once his other hand, yes I returned it before I left Feudal Japan, swept aside my bangs. He leaned close to my face, "Immortal." His voice growled huskily in my face.

I know I blinked a few times. Then it finally registered what he was looking at. "Uh, I don't know what you mean. The mark on my forehead is the heritage I received from Midoriko."

"Demon mark."

"No, it just shows my heritage."

He snarled in my face, "It may be your right of heritage but only the strongest immortal may wear it. Just like a Taiyoukai."

My heart was in my throat. I figured I looked young because my mother aged so well. It never occurred to me that the reason I still looked almost 18 was because I had stopped aging. My mind was swirling with these thoughts and not much else. Until I looked once more into his red eyes.

Crap, crap, crap, crap! What have I done? Sesshoumaru must have seen the star I kept so well hidden from everyone else when my aura had my hair whipping about me. He knew before I approached him to check his wound. He didn't stop me! Oh why didn't he stop me. The damn dog knew that as an immortal equal to himself my actions would have been a sign. Why the hell didn't he stop me! Protecting him, caring for his wounds even with his beast present, oh gods I took off his clothes! That was as good as any challenge by a female seeking to impress a potential mate.

Did he want me to do that! I held my breath. He did. His lusty eyes almost screamed it at me. He actually wanted me to...well, he wanted me. I don't understand. I let my breath out, my heart was beating too fast. Gods don't let me pass out.

"Why?", I squeaked.

He smirked. I felt his breath against my ear and shivered, "I thought I had fallen in love with a ghost."

"But I'm real."

"Finally."

Finally? Shippo's stories! 500 years of stories. I was apprehensive as hell to have him so close. He held none. Which became crystal clear as I felt him inhale my scent. His nose nuzzling behind my ear felt far too good from someone I really didn't know. Then his lips gently tugged the bottom of my ear and my ridiculously under touched body just had to moan. I growled at my own weakness and Sesshoumaru's responding growl was far more sexual.

"Sesshoumaru we shouldn't."

"Yes."

The feeling of him taking the many layers of my clothes off with both hands rendered me momentarily dumb. I could almost see my heart beating through my chest as the half naked demon stripped me quickly. The sound of my belt was like a ringing bell that cleared out my foggy mind.

"Sesshoumaru," Oh great! That came out as the lustiest moan I've ever heard drop from my mouth. "Do you know what your doing?" I placed my hands on his jagged checks and tilted his face to mine.

Red eyes. "Claiming my soul." The sound was deep and bassy and totally not Sesshoumaru's. Well not his normal voice. I had never heard his beast talk till that moment. It should have given me cold chills. Instead I had goose bumps all over my heated body.

I started breathing hard. The demon I admired most had fallen in love with me thanks to 500 years of my son's stories! His beast approved me upon first site of all my powers. I should except. This was rarer than mikos alive. Why couldn't I say it? Fuck me, take me, make me your mate?

Scared. Totally scared. All the rest of my immortal life with this one demon. The turmoil in my mind felt like it went on for ages. It really only went on for seconds. At which point my lack of a man came to haunt me when Sesshoumaru made up my mind and forcefully took my breast in his mouth. Next went the pants then after hoisting me up to rest on his hips he reached behind him to take off my boots and let the pants fall to the ground. The faint sound of another zipper registered in my ear while the other breast finally got the attention of his hot mouth. His hand on my ass squeezed hard enough for me to feel his claws.

The feeling was quickly replaced by the feel of bark against my chest as he spun me around. My hips were held up by his strong hands to press against his erection. I reached out with my hands and grabbed a low branch. Using my left hand on the trunk of the tree and my right on the branch I tried to push myself away from the tree. I wanted to look at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't. The pain in my shoulder brought me forward instantly. His mouth was clamped on my shoulder between my clavicle and my shoulder joint. Sharp fangs sunk into my flesh as his large erection thrust swiftly into my wet body. I cried out from the pleasure pain and stayed still, submitting to the stronger male.

His mouth never moved but his hips did. With every hard deep thrust I found my breasts pressed against the rough bark. The chilly air felt good against my sweaty skin. I would have marks from the tree on my chest I was sure, but I truly didn't care. Moving my legs to wrap behind his knees changed the angle and I cried out for more. Sesshoumaru growled into my skin and pumped harder, reaching deeper till he bottomed out over and over.

One of my breasts was saved from the torture of the bark by Sesshoumaru's large hand squeezing hard. I yelled out and he gripped harder, using my breast as a hand hold to push me down on his cock harder. Then the other breast was held the same and I let out a whimpering cry. My hands on the bark, my face on my hands, his hands pulling me down by my breasts, his length slamming me deeply and hard enough to rock me up the tree, it was all too much. I couldn't believe it was happening.

He started going even faster and the sound of his balls slapping against my wet clit rang out against the trees. I finally couldn't stop my moaning and pleasure filled cries. I was coming far sooner than I wanted. With muscles clenching around his silky hard shaft I came, dripping all over his sex. He only went faster and faster till the rhythm was broken and hard. I could actually feel his cock twitch inside me with his release. The gentle jerking of his semen spilling out gave me another orgasm. I practically passed out.

However, the seeping pain in my shoulder snapped my euphoric senses back to reality. His release sent the release of his poison from his fangs. My body instantly tried to purify it which almost killed me. Without much thought I used my energies to push out the toxin. Sesshoumaru removed his fangs quickly with a sharp hiss.

I watched the toxin seep out of the front wounds and land with a sizzle to the snow. Before I burned my back with his toxin I rolled my shoulder forward so it could drain over the shoulder and down to the front marks to join the puddle on the ground. The air was full of musky sex and burning flesh.

Sesshoumaru's beast seemed to like it while I wanted to puke. The searing pain had my stomach roiling as it was. By the grace of whatever Gods loved me it was over quickly. All I could do was gasp from the pain and pleasure of my sated body. Looking in my peripheral vision I could see the beautiful golden eyes of my demon once more. He looked a little perplexed. Before I could ask why, he sliced his thumb to make it bleed and ran it across the burn streaks on my shoulder.

I screamed. It hurt like a bitch! Three times on each streak. Back to front with slow steady pressure. The skin was healing though and when I could finally open my eyes the deep angry red marks had been healed. In it's place was something I hadn't expected. Two magenta strips. Just like his.

"Huh.", Oh very intelligent thing to say to the demon who rocked your world.

"Indeed."

As usual he was equally informative. "You can share heritage through blood?"

"No.", He slowly pulled is weakening cock out of me. I moaned weakly and turned to face him. "You need care."

I looked down to my chest and saw the blood from the wounds drying and the scraps on my chest red and angry. All I could do was sigh. No hot springs here, all the mountain creeks would be cold as hell. "I have some bath wipes in my pack."

He picked me up bridal style and gathered my clothes before walking to the campsite. After I cleaned myself up and dressed he gathered his shirt and dug out a new one from his own pack. We sat down by the smoldering fire and Sesshoumaru pulled me into his lap.

Surprised by the gesture I looked into his serene face. "What did I just commit myself to?", I smiled.

He gave a small smile back, "Forever. My toxins should have mixed with your own beasts aura. However, your a Priestess. The puncture wounds would have healed with the dominant color of my heritage showing. Like human scars are a different color than the rest of the skin. Except the bite marks would always show in blue. I knew my blood would heal you because it chose you. I didn't know it would mark you with my own heritage like that."

I moved my shirt to look at the perfect magenta strips across my shoulder. "I like it."

"Me too."

An awkward silence ensued to the point that I felt like squirming in his lap. All I could do was sigh, "Uh, Sesshoumaru it's starting to get on in the afternoon. Mind if we eat?"

He only nodded as we rose to gather our own rations for a late afternoon snack. One glance at my sleeping beauties reminded me that I would need to have plenty of food ready when they woke. So with another tired sigh I set up what I could and went in search of winter roots to add to the mix. Sesshoumaru followed close patrolling the area.

We returned to camp and set up a fire, pulling our cloaks on in the gathering night. Only this time Sesshoumaru set me in his lap under his own cloak and wrapped his strong arms around my smaller body. It felt so good to be held in the arms of someone that I knew could truly protect me from anything. Laying my head on his shoulder he put his on the top of my head and I fell asleep instantly. That was something that hadn't happened in several years.

Something else that hadn't happened, well ever, was getting woken up by a hard on! I was still drunk on my good luck of restful sleep when the feeling of something hard and ridged rubbing against my ass woke me. I moaned more for the loss of sleep than the rock hard erection making me slowly wet. The moan caused Sesshoumaru to rumble lowly in his chest, the vibrations shaking my body slightly. It made me instantly horny and Sesshoumaru knew it.

Before any other thoughts crossed my mind Sesshoumaru had my pants down past my ass and my legs in front of me. He turned me so my back was to his chest and our legs where going in the same direction. Then without any other foreplay he thrust his wide hard length up into my body. I squeaked from the sudden large intrusion and the rush of instant pleasure. Sesshoumaru's large strong hands grabbed my hips and guided me up and down his cock. I tried to rest my hands on his thighs for leverage but his strength bobbed me on his lap in perfect time. I moaned and leaned my head back on his shoulder, changing the angle ever so slightly. It was enough to hit my sweet spot and make me cry out loudly over and over. Sesshoumaru quickly started a low growl that grew with every hard rocking thrust and every sharp breathy cry from my body. His hand found my clit and he rubbed it hard making me cum. My juices dripped down his balls and the feeling of my walls clenching hard around his straining length made him lose his control. I could feel it twitch inside of me with every burst of his seed. I shamefully came again.

Once our breathing had evened out I blushed and turned my head to look at him. "Ah, good morning."

"Priestess.", he smirked and nuzzled his mark on me through my clothes.

It sent chills down my spine and I sighed, content with all the craziness for the first time in my life. The feeling was short lived the second I heard Mia mumbling in her sleep. I detached myself from Sesshoumaru and did some morning business while he stoked the fire and put the prepared breakfast on.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur though. One by one they all woke up. I introduced Sesshoumaru again since they didn't remember meeting him. They had the same reaction as they did the first time. After another long explanation about Sesshoumaru and after settling them with breakfast I apologized to them saying I had accidentally brewed on of my sleeping teas and to add insult to injury I brewed it too strong. They all knew I was very adept with herbs so the story was believable. Even though they lost an entire day to sleep their only real concern was that we had to head back to the meeting site today and we hadn't got to check out a few places.

I was thankful that they weren't mad. So I let them eat while I packed up camp and got as much of the others gear together as I could. They finished up quickly and we cleaned up the area till nothing was left but the tamped snow.

Sesshoumaru walked beside me as the rest of my group led the way. I marveled at how they could so easily talk and carry on even when an entire day and some memories where a blurry haze to them. I guess it didn't matter if they where happy but I still felt like I had stolen something from them. It left me gloomy.

Sesshoumaru noticed. "You have never failed."

I looked up at him. He said that once before. I have never failed. Huh, well looking back I suppose I could see it. Even if I did steal a day from them, it would save them from the end of everything that they held dear in this moment. Why did he have to be right.

The walk was fairly short and by late afternoon we had come to the gravel parking lot at a trail head. Waiting for us was a team support leader from the company. We would get taken to a locals house or a hotel to shower, rest, and gather supplies before going back on the trail. Everyone waved at him and moved to the white van while Sesshoumaru and I stopped by the edge of the small parking lot.

"Now what?", I felt so uncertain. I should be going with my team but I belonged with Sesshoumaru now.

"Come with me. You can continue your legitimate work with my company."

"Really?", I quirked a questioning eyebrow at him.

"We are a large corporation that consults and sets up organizations like PETA, the EPA, and others. A historian like yourself would enrich what we do."

I was stunned. He was sincere. He didn't just want me with him, he truly wanted me to be apart of what his corporation was trying to achieve.

"I'll need to go and talk with my superior about my... well immediate resignation." I sounded a little whiny I know but I was excited. A new adventure!

"Of course.", he nodded.

"Can we give you a ride down?"

"No, someone should be coming for me shortly actually."

With that barely said a red jeep roared up the little road into the lot. It stopped close to where the van was. It's top was removed and the only thing I could see at first was that the driver seemed to be male. I sighed as I took off my heavy pack and held it in my hand by the back straps. The male got out of the vehicle and started toward Sesshoumaru and I, swinging his keys in his hand.

We walked toward the man and two steps in I stopped cold. The color drained from my face and I dropped my pack. My hands flew to my mouth as my eyes watered up. The man saw me drop my pack then looked at my face. He dropped the keys in his own hands and his mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Momma!", he yelled across the lot as he sprinted towards me.

I gave out a loud sob and fell to my knees, my head in my hands as I cried. He ran to me and skidded before me on his knees to a stop. With a quick motion I was in his arms and mine where wrapped securely around his neck.

"Oh Shippo!", I sobbed. "My little boy!"

He held me so tight and cried right with me. "It's you, it's you, oh thank the heavens it's you!"

I finally looked up, taking his head in my hands. His face was that of a young mans' now and his red hair was long and spiky. I could see so much wisdom in his green eyes that where as tearful as mine. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled at the grown male my little demon had become. He was lean and muscular and a head taller than me.

"Oh you've grown so."

"Hahaha, oh momma! I can't believe it's you!"

We put our heads together and let the last of our tears fall from our eyes. Sesshoumaru came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him and smiled. Shippo looked between us and smiled with all of his face.

"I knew the two of you would be perfect for each other."

I gawked at Shippo while the stoic Sesshoumaru actually laughed.

Mia came within 10 feet of us, "Uh Gome? What's going on? Are you alright?" She looked so worried.

I couldn't contain the joy that I had waited so long for. "This... this is my family." I said while I put my hand on the one Sesshoumaru had on my shoulder and rubbed Shippo's cheek.

"What!", she looked so perplexed and the group behind her looked worried.

"There are things that you have seen me do that seem odd and I sometimes seem secretive and that's because I have a family you never knew about. Taisho here is..well..really he's my husband." They all bugged out and gasped. "And this young man is like a son to me. I haven't been able to see them in a very very long time."

The group looked so astonished by this and the questions where sure to mount. All I could do was the same thing that I did over 500 years ago.

Leave.

"I'm sorry everyone but I'm going to be leaving here with my family."

Shippo smiled at that and helped me up. Sesshoumaru handed me my pack and I extracted the folio from it that contained the research our group had been working on and handed it over to Mia. I smiled at her and gave her a brief hug. "And my name is Kagome Higurashi." I kissed her forehead and walked to my future.

I couldn't see the knowledge in her eyes or the tears. I heard her whisper though, so soft the human group would not have heard. "Kagome Higurashi? The Shikon Priestess?" She studied excessively in magics and holy powers, I had figured she would have heard the actual name of the storied priestess. I was sure she would be able to understand my actions in time.

So I left with a lighter heart and took to the future I so desperately wanted. A male that would be able to stand beside both sides of me and a son that would cherish me as much as I cherished him.

All the time in between was like a dream. A long winter's dream.


End file.
